The bronze moa's
by Amvmaster
Summary: what if there was another section to the magic knights squad? That is treated as the weakest of the weak by the entire clover kingdom, would you believe it? Cause Asta and Noelle sure as hell didn't when they joined the moa's instead of the bulls. OC's, OOC


****hello one and all I'm Amvmaster and this is my take on black clover if we added an additional magic knights squad so I hope you like it****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 1 meet the squad of shits and giggles****

In the clover kingdom there are 9 magic knights squads

Each filled with people who are very much best suited for different situations, all have different standards and deals in different situations the magic king believes they best suited for

But there were two squads the other squads disliked for more or less controversial reasons

Theres was the black bulls that have manged to gain a very bad reputation with their more…..free spirited with their use of magic

And theres the bronze moa's, the weakest squad in all of 9 magic knight squads, if you got in you were weak, if you were invited you were weak, if you were saw walking along side them you were weak, all in all everyone thought you were weak

Why?

Well I'm going to have to let the captain answer that one

Linebreak

It was a lovely morning as everyone within the bronze moa's compound was slowly walking about, well except for one person

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" shouted a teen as a man sat up with wide eyes

"huh wha-whooooa!" the man yelled as he suddenly found himself rolling out of bed and landing on the wooden floors with a thud groaning in pain as the teen who was holding a large blanket the man was clutching onto

"uuuuuuuh Cameron what the is up with the wake up call?" the man moaned out as the teen known as Cameron threw the blanket down and narrowed her eyes at the man with a glare

"its 10 in the morning time to get your ass up we got the magic knight trials remember?" she said as the man stared up at the girl as she stood about 5'8 had slightly tanned skin as she looked like her body was very athletic, short brown spiked hair and red eyes while she wore a brown tunic with the bronze moa's ensignia and under that she wore a simple black blouse shirt, a red skirt black stockings and a pair of brown leather boots.

The man on the other hand stood about 6'4, had brown skin, short black bed hair with brown eyes while he had a more skinny build pretty much average under some clothes but since he was shirtless everyone could see that the man had some very toned muscles on himself.

"oh yeah whens that again?" the man asked as Cameron sighed

"in an hour, now get dressed geez Taane its amazing how your the damn captain" Cameron complained to herself as she made her way to the exit as he left the now named captain

"sigh its too early for this shit" Taane said as he rolled his neck and cracked a couple bones into place as he knew he had places to be

Linebreak

"captain Taane!" a teen yelled as he watched as he walked over tot he running teen who stood about 5'6 had blue hair and wore the squads tunic

"Jules, morning" Taane greeted lazily as he wore his usual clothes that consisted of the tunic over a brown old leather jacket left open fore his forest green shirt, he had dark brown camo slacks that were tucked into a pair of black leather boots

"captain Taane I have the report of the last hunting squad" the now named Jules said as she held out the piece of paper as Taane took it and stared blankly at it

"alright that should last us a while, hows fillip? He still moaning about how his last girlfriend dumped him for a what again?" Taane asked as Jules chuckled awkwardly

"well to a violet orca sir and fillip is well…..hes taking it better than last time" Jules said as explosion went off down the hallway

"FUCK THOSE DAMN PURPLE LOVING CUNTS!" a roaring shout reverberated through the halls as Taane sighed knowing fully well that was fillip

"well at least he isn't using his magic this time" Taane muttered as he motion Jules to follow after him as they walked down just in time to watch as angry teen threw a fist into the near by wall cracking it on impact

"oi fillip calm your shit, its too early for th-" before Taane could say anymore fillip turned and angrily roared as he ran right at Taane as he had his hand cocked back into a fist

"WHY, JUST FUCKING WHY!" fillip roared out yet another shoat as he threw a fist into Taane's gut before throwing a right hook into his cheek and then pulling up a devastating upper cut right under Taane's chin sending said captain straight through the ceiling

"huff puff huff puff" fillip breathed in and out as he fell onto his knees as he felt depressed

"he done yet?" Taane called from the middle of the ceiling before Jules quickly jumped and pulled the man out from the ceiling as the captain landed on the floor as he was looking directly down at the depressing teen that was fillip

He stood about 6'2 had a fresh tan like skin, a very muscular build, fiery orange hair that reached his mid back that he kept into a low pony tail as he wore the squads tunic under that he appeared to wear an orange singlet with black shorts and black shoes.

"by god its amazing how you resemble your cousin" Taane stated as he couldn't help but remember a certain flame like captain and his little brother, not there sister, never think about their sister.

"captain do you think I will every find love!?" fillip suddenly roared as Taane stared at the teen and scratched his head unable to really come up with answer but shrugged

"meh you'll find the one fillip, now come on we got to go the magic knights squad initiation is coming up" Taane said as fillip suddenly bounced onto his feet

"you mean were getting fresh meat!? YES BEST DAY EVER!" fillip roared as he turned and laughed as Taane just sweat drop at the teens personality definitely bounced back from that one.

"well hes not wrong lets hope this years recruits wont bail on us half way" Jules said as he was thinking of the positive as Taane shrugged as he remembered the last batch only of recruits only produced 3 out of a 100 newbies while the other 97 ran off quitting during their initiation and Taane couldn't help but sigh as he knew the number was most likely going to be even more smaller this year.

"lets not get our hopes up any further until the initiation" Taane said in a lazy tone as he carried on walking towards the main hall as the three walked in as Cameron stood in the middle of it arms folded with a frown on her face

"took you idiots long enough to get here" she said with a harsh undertone as Taane rolled his eyes

"yeah yeah, Jules open us a portal and lets get going Yami's most likely going to be there already" Taane stated as the young mage nodded before he opened

"hopefully he wont aright try to kill any of the initiates" Jules joked lightly as he chuckled but soon died and no one said anything

"we should go" Taane said as Jules opened the portal and the four quickly walked through the portal as Taane knew Yami better than anyone, then again growing up with each other can do that to a pair of men.

Linebreak

"annnnnnd were here!" Jules exclaimed with a large smile as everyone walk out of the portal and was just outside of the stadium used for magic knight initiations

"sigh great lets go people and keep the fights to zero…..fillip, Cameron I mean you two" Taane stated as the in question frowned

"were not going to start-"

"HEY ISNT THAT THE WEAK ASS MOA'S!?" a random pedestrian yelled as fillip and Cameron spun their bodies around with their hands to their grimmories

"Jules will you please?" Taane asked as Jules nodded before opening a small portal up and moved his hand in it and pull it out an object chucking it toward Taane as he caught it and swung it

*CLANG CLANG!*

"get a grip and get your asses in gear" Taane stated as he had an annoyed tone as the two in question clutched their heads in pain as they looked up at the offending object in his hands just a simple cast iron fry pan, old, well used and they both knew it hurt when he started using it and with Jules around, it made it 10 times easier for the captain of the bronze moa's to dish out his personal punishments.

"sir yes sir" they both said as they quietly trudged towards the stadium as the citizens around them mocked them out loud

Jules took no mind to the public mocking, fillip looked annoyed at them but was also disappointed in his actions, while Cameron glared at the ground as she stomped her way behind her captain

And Taane?

Well he openly didn't care, he just slouched his shoulders and lazily strolled not walked but strolled into the stadium.

When they got to the entrance at first the mages there were about to deny their entry before they saw their robes and well lets just say they knew better to try and stop someone who dishes out punishments using a cast iron frying pan, said frying pan that he leaned against his shoulder.

As they walked through Taane's eyes narrowed as he felt about his magic as he tried to find any would be candidates for the moa's and he'll admit there was twice as much as last year and maybe just maybe some of them could be new members.

As his eyes continued to roam around the initiates Taane's eyes landed on a short kid and Taane physically stopped as his eyes widened in shock, this kid had no mana rolling off of him, it was a shell shock for Taane but then It made him curious as well

"oi you three go on ahead of me" Taane said as he chucked his fry pan to Jules not bothering to see if he caught it and walked off leaving the the other 3 to watch in confusion as he walked off towards the initiates

"what is he doing?" Jules asked as Cameron's eyes narrowed

"something stupid, sigh come on lets get going before-"

"Cam!" yelled an excited girl as she ran over and glomped the girl where she stood

"never mind, sigh hello sol what are you doing here?" Cameron said as she wince slightly under sol's very tight hug

"well duh I'm char's second in command I mean come on its great being in the blue roses is amazing, sooooo why don't you transfer and-"

"and for the last time sol no, I will not leave my post as captain Taane's second" Cameron said as she quickly wiggled her way out sol's hold and glared at the frowning girl

"whaaaaaat but why? Your in a squad full of idiot men who don't know anything and are completely weak and your not a weakling Cameron!" Sol exclaimed in disappointment as fillips eyes narrowed

"weak, what do you mean by weak!?" fillip exclaimed in anger as he openly glared at the girl as said girl rolled her eyes at him

"see look men only know how to be loud and annoying thats it, completely weak and wont back up any claims they have so please come-"

"no sol, I will not now don't you have a certain someone to run after I have a feeling she might have gotten lost with out you" Cameron said coldly as sol's deamoner changed

"gasp your right, I'm comin char!" sol yelled as she ran off leaving the three to stare at her running off

"one of these days I'm going to-"

"do nothing fillip, captains orders, let the kingdom think what they think" Cameron stated as she took a deep breath in and out

"but I'm sick of it! Why does captain Taane do this to us!? you and I both know-"

"ah fillip, we have an audience" Jules jumped in as he placed one hand on fillips shoulder before pointing the other at the initiates that stared at him and his outburst

"THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKERS LOOKING AT!?" fillip roared angrily as they all turned their heads at fillips roar as they were very afraid of his outburst

"sigh fillip, please try to understand, if use our magic now we'll more likely do more harm than good, especially just us two" Cameron explained calmly as fillip huffed

"grrrr I know I'm just tired of the constant times we're called weak if only we could show them, show the kingdom we are not weak" fillip said as glared at the ground

"i mean come on look at us, Jules is the best sensory type in the entire knight squad and add his portal magic it makes getting the drop on people a whole lot easier" fillip started as the said teen eep'd at the praise as he slowly felt his cheeks turn red

"and then there's ridge and her arrows, the damn woman is practically the best tracker and hunter ever she could smell out before we even try to hide from her" fillip told Cameron as she had an obvious frown on her face

"and the rookies from the last year, Trish has finally got a handle on her ripple magic, Gaster can finally summon more than 2 gaster blasters and Jay can finally do more than make bubbles for gods sake Cameron why wont captain Taane let us show the kingdom what we can do?" fillip asked as the obvious stress of it all was finally wearing him down

"fillip, sigh I know exactly how you feel but, think about it like this" Cameron said as she gave fillip a sympathetic look

"if we did show off with no reason, hows the the rest of the magic knights, beside the black bulls of course, how are they going to react to us…..failures suddenly being soooo strong?" Cameron asked as fillip looked surprised by the suddenness question

He knew his cousins wouldn't mind in fact he was pretty sure leo would out right call him his rival but the rest of the knights?

The though of them knowing made fillip's shoulders drop as he stared down at the stone ground with wide eyes

"they would overreact thinking all our hard work was nothing more than just wild experiments which would explain more about the initiates leaving thinking they couldn't handle some wild experiment that made us, us" fillip stated in darkly as the thought was indeed dark but Cameron know it was better for fillip to make his own assumptions than outright telling him that both she and Taane would have to go through a long process of explaining everything that happened over the years

And despite not being as lazy as her captain Cameron hated the extra paper work that would come along said assumptions

Another reason why the captain made sure the magic king only gave their squad small and quiet missions over the really big ones since the magic king would already know the ruse he also found it amusing how Taane would like to avoid the huge influx of paper work that would coming their way if so.

"alright come on guys lets go" Jules said as the three quickly nodded to each other before they moved their way to the captains seats.

With Taane

"hmmmm oi kid" Taane said as he stared at said kid seeing as he stood about 5'4 or 6 had white hair held up by a black head band, a black vest over a white t shirt, black shorts and black boots Taane couldn't help but note how muscularly toned he was.

To the normal person the kid was just skinny but Taane knew otherwise through his own experience

"huh uh who-?"

"yeah you" Taane said as he looked down at said kid

"um yes?" he asked as Taane stared at him blankly for a good couple of seconds before nodding to himself

"nothing, good luck kid" Taane said as he turned around and walked off leaving the confused kid to stare at Taane as he left

"oi asta hurry up" a another teen called out as the now named asta quickly turned to his brother

"coming yuno" asta said as he ran over

Meanwhile Taane couldn't help but smirk as he found something interesting

'a kid with muscles like that must have trained for most of his life and with the fact he has little practically no magic to match its going to be an interesting sight to see how this kid goes through this one' Taane thought as he felt something he hadnt felt in a while

Anticipation

"ahem excuse me" hearing a sudden voice call out Taane's attention turned to the now as he found a young girl standing in front of him

"a-are you captain Taane of the bronze moa's?" the girl asked as Taane blinked as he was never really asked that before

"hmmmm yes why?" Taane asked as the girl looked nervous

"i just wanted to know…are the bronze moa's truly weak?" the girl asked as Taane couldn't help but smirk

"hmmm don't know why you would ask that, I mean the kingdom does say we are the weakest-"

"and I don't believe them, you wouldnt be captain let along be a squad for this long if were strong so tell me is it true or am I hoping for too much" the girl said as Taane was taken back by not only the girl's tone but her intelligence.

'it appears I've found two interesting kids, today has now became a good day' Taane thought as he had a large smirk on his face

"your a smart one, and to think the house of silva was filled with a bunch of overconfident pricks" Taane said as the girl frowned

"but looks like today is full of surprises, well ma'am you would be correct in that assumption, now I've got to ask why'd come over here to ask that?" Taane asked as the girl frowned before taking a deep breath in and out

"i-I want to join the magic knights, m-my magic control is terrible b-but I t-think if I can get some help maybe I wont be such a disappointment" the girl said as Taane stared at her as he knew from the first moment she walked over to him that she had a huge amount of mana, more than your average noble as well

"hmmmm yeah you'll do perfectly in the squad" Taane stated as the girl froze and stared up at Taane in shock

"w-wait really?" the girl asked as Taane nodded

"yeah I mean it wouldnt really be a surprise to your family if you joined the weakest squad in clover kingdom" Taane mused as the girl nodded

"but just to as are you sure your ready to take on the resposibility of being called weak 24/7 by the kingdom you are trying to protect?" Taane asked as the girl frowned

"well its like you said my family wouldnt be surprised and so why should the kingdom be surprised either?" the girl bit back as Taane openly grinned

"oh spunk just what I like" Taane said as he chuckled before he heard the siren go off for the start of the initiation

"well I got to go, come on Jules will make you a portal back to the hide out" Taane said as the girl looked at him in confusion

"hold on arent I supposed to go to the initiation?" the girl asked as Taane shook his head

"from my point of view you've passed my general assessment, welcome to the moas princess Noelle Silva" Taane said as the now named Noelle blushed before she quickly followed after the captain as he had his eyes set on the second initiate that looked interesting to him.

'sigh this is going to be interesting' Taane thought with a grin on his face.

 ** **Chapter 1 end****

* * *

 ** **ok well I hope you enjoyed this one, there will be more out eventually and i'll be honest this is one of the few stories ive written that wasn't an SI so I would like your input on what you think and I mean story wise not grammar Nazi wise, I get enough of it from everyone else****

 ** **but hey its my style get the fuck over it****

 ** **and please before you go don't forget to leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


End file.
